Josephine Gripenwald
Professor'' Svea'' Josephine Gabriella Gripenwald, born 28th of October 3062 in Fort William, dead October 3160. Gripenwald is known from the academical world and the politics. Her parents are Bartholomeus and Victoria Gripenwald. She is the only child. She is Professor in economics at Adlerberg University. Background Gripenwald was grown up in the posh quarters in Fort William and did well in school. She graduated as master of economics at Adlerberg University and continued her studies there. She is often seen as one of Luthori's best economists in her generation. She is one of the Employers Association Party (IA)'s most prominent politicians. She was, already in the early 2880's seen as a future party leader. She choosed early to engage into politics, and the only party in Luthori with liberal values were the EAP. She was 14 when she joined. She was the chairman of the party's Youth Organisation for over five years. There, she stabbed many of her libertarian allies in the back and tried, during the years, to lead the Youth Organisation in a more moderate/conservative line. She is also known for her wild partying at the Adlerberg posh nightclubs. Partyleader She won a huge personal victory when she was elected partyleader in 3088. She had been a mastrous talent in Luthori top politics for years. She was not her predecessors first choice, but the party has had enough of Ralph Adlerberg's intense conservative politics and choosed the more moderate Gripenwald. In the Spabunker Cabinet in 3085 she was appointed Minister of Trade and Industry, only 23 years old. She has done a lovely job in fighting for market economy in every branch. She had an enormous victory when she became Minister of Finance in 3091 beneath the Imperial Seal-Bearer Ralph Adlerberg. It's the first time Luthori is having a Professor in economics as Minister of Finance and many people are very excited over the skilled Gripenwalds time in office. In opposition In 3096 the extreme bad election for EAP made the centre-right Monarchist Coalition to step down from the cabinet and a new centre-left cabinet was formed. Gripenwald accused the left wing for treachery. After the election, the EAP's political voice was not as heavy as it used to be. But Gripenwald prepared to defend market economy. In midsummer 3098 the crisis seemed to diminish and the very shocking cabinet of EAP, CIL and two left parties were installed. The threat had all the time been from the centre-parties. In the new cabinet EAP gained two posts and Gripenwald once again took charge of the Ministry of Finance. When a new century dawned, the party EAP as well as Gripenwald herself was fully aware that they needed to perform a way better election that in the election in 3098, when the party downcrashed in comparison with the 3092 numbers of 26% of the electorate. In 3102 the Election meant status quo for the EAP and Gripenwald struggled with getting into new electorial groups. The upper middle class did only reach up to 20 percent and a lobby of Conservative EAP politician containing General Ralph Adlerberg and Cedric Klingspor began to prepare for a battle of replacing Gripenwald. But Gripenwald had support from the biggest faction the Moderates, and even the Libertarians were on her side. In 3105 she managed to force away Adlerberg from the High Bureau and replace him with the young Wilhelm von Lewenheusen as 2nd Vice Partyleader. She therefore strengthened her own position and the Conservatives did not have any of their own names in the High Bureau any longer. In 3106 election the EAP was enlarged but lost the government power to a left wing coalition and Gripenwald was handing over the Ministry of Finance to a socialist party. Gripenwald told her party to gain strength in the unruly times as it were. In 3109 Gripenwald launched an intensive campaign for gaining the governing power in Luthori, the "Reclaim Luthori Campaign". It was also made clear that if failure Gripenwald would put her chair as available for any other candidates possible. The election year 3110 began splendidly for Gripenwald as the reclaiming-campaign went well and was taken at the Holy Imperial Diet. Gripenwald and EAP sure had tailwind in the beginning of that election year. The plan was also to proceed with the "Reclaim Luthori" theme in the election campaigning. Gripenwald, together with the other in the High Bureau, Wilhelm von Lewenheusen and Ebba Wall-Enberg prepared to take back office in Luthori. At the same time, early 3110, rumours began to rife that Josephine Gripenwald had, under cover, choosed her successor. The financial genius Dir. Otto Silverhielm had been close to Gripenwald for several years and had had all time in the world to become Gripenwald's favourite. If these rumours were true, Silverhielm had been short cutting in the waiting queue.The election of 3110 went well, although EAP only gained two further seats in the Diet. The cabinet question was a tricky bit this year and negotiations were held into 3111. The EAP and the Imperial Alliance lost the negotiations and four years in opposition was in fact, a disaster, as the majority only had one more seat than the IA. Gripenwald even told her party that, if lost, she would step down. After the lucky election in 3114, where EAP gained five seats, the situation was chaos because of the Constitutionalist Imperial League's disastrous election result. Prime Minister But after hard negotiations the Imperial Alliance won the cabinet question. Unfortunately EAP did'nt gain their traditional Ministry of Finance. But Gripenwald was announced as Head of Government by the IA and she reached the last of her personal goals. Now the date for her stepping down was set to 3117. Her cabinet began splendidly with raised economical growth. In 3116, one year before that has been stated, Gripenwald stepped down in favour for his companion and favourite Director Otto Silverhielm. Gripenwald was celebrated hard in Adlerberg and Fort William. Many people's faces were covered in tears when her resignation as Party leader was announced. But it was a great joy for many to hear that she intended to stay in politics as HoG. In the extremely positive election in 3118 when EAP gained 53 mandates, Gripenwald had a completely other ground to stand on in the cabinet negotiations. She held her position as Imperial Seal-Bearer and the newer partyleader Dir. Otto Silverhielm became minister of finance. After 21 years as Imperial Seal-Bearer, Gripenwald choosed to end her political career after the 3136 election. She had already in 3135 announced that she was'nt eligible for reelection. In 3136, after the election, EAP also changed partyleader, to the 31-year old Rudolph Adlerberg. Gripenwald held in the beginning of the process a sceptical view but was convinced by many top EAP politicians, Veronica de Beers was one among them. Retirement Aged 74 she stepped down from politics, after over 55 years as top politician in the EAP Youth and the Employers Association Party (IA). All Luthorians cheered her and was very thankful for her conservative work and for all things she done in the hard times during the 2980's and 2990's. Gripenwald never lost her belief of a strong Monarchy, a free market and christian values. She retired to a wing of Adlerberg Palace. Her favourite political issues are; macroeconomics, free trade and housing. EAP Partyleader: 3088-3116 Chairman of EAP Youth Organisation: 3080-3085 2nd Vice Partyleader EAP: 3084-3088 Imperial Seal-Bearer: 3115-3136 Minister of Trade and Industry: 3085-3091 & 3097-3098 Minister of Finance: 3091-3097 & 3098-3107 Minister of Foreign Affairs: 3097 Category:Luthorian people and politicians